Feh
by jadeallie132
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have grown close since the shattering of the Shikon Jewel...so why can't he face what's been there all along?
1. Default Chapter

Feh  
  
She just couldn't get it. Every time she got near him, he would make an excuse to leave. That baka! The next time she saw him she was going to- A stray rock caught her by the foot, making her lose her train of thought and her balance at the same time. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for impact with the hard ground. Instead, the miko-in-training found herself in the the security of strong arms. Strong, red, arms. The school-girl blushed a deep red, and, scrambling out of said hanyou's arms, she quickly turned embarassment into a sort of relieved anger. "Inuyasha! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?! Why have you been avoiding me lately? And why........"Kagome trailed off as the object of her interrogation stalked off." Hey! I'm talking to you! Inu-"  
  
"I'm tired, wench. So I don't have time for this. "Kagome sunk down onto the soft dirt.  
  
"Inuyasha?" The hanyou's ears perked up and he grunted, getting ready to snap at her." Oswauri."  
  
"Whatthefuck?! Bitch! I didn't even do anything! "  
  
"How come you keep leaving when I'm around? Huh?"  
  
"Well if you would stop SLAMMING ME INTO THE GROUND ..........!!"  
  
"I only do that because you're such a jerk!"  
  
"At least I'm not some wench who does this to me for fun!"  
  
In the background two pairs of eyes watched them bicker. "Sango dear, promise me we won't ever fight. ...." SMACK. A few birds flew out f the tree, shrieking and cawing.  
  
"Not now!" One pair of eyes widened in shock." Er,,,,,, I meant...." Seconds later an unconscious monk hit the ground, next to him a flushed Sango. Shippou rolled his eyes and cracked up.  
  
"So this is why she likes hitting him so much..........." The kitsune held up his tiny fist with glee.  
  
A/N: hi, I'm new to this....review as u want. But constructive criticism please!!!! 


	2. a dream for inuyasha

A Dream for Inuyasha

Kagome. He woke up and Kagome was having a nightmare. The scent of her tears had overwhelmed him, forcing him to wake up. She was crying..............He , of course, had rushed to her side immediately, only to find that she had stopped right when he came to her. "Inuyasha.........."

The dog demon shifted his attention jerkily to the other side of the hut where a purple-robed monk was uttering his name. _His _name! Halfway forgetting about the raven-haired girl he had woken up for, Inuyasha crept over to Miroku and used his knuckles to indent the cheek of the lecherous monk. "Inuyasha...................oswauri boy..........."

As soon as the words left Kagome's lips, he was sent crashing into the floorboards, waking up both Miroku and Sango, but, to his frustration, not Kagome.

"You know Inuyasha, I like you better this way!" Two small hands prodded the now grumpy, pissy, and twitching hanyou in the head.

"SHIPPOU!" Enough was enough. All he had wanted to do was sleep, but no.............Kagome had to have a fucking nightmare and then Miroku,_ Miroku_ of all people had to call out his name! Maybe the monk was gay............No! Inuyasha didn't want to think of that prospect for two reasons: one, he liked women in general waaaaaaaay too much to be gay.........Or even what Kagome called bisexual..........two, HE LIKED KAGOME! Wait, he didn't mean that...........er........(Inuyasha gets beaten over the head by author. Inu: what?? Me: just tell yourself already ok? Everybody else knows it , even the dirt knows it, so just admit it ! geezz......) Anyways, then Kagome had to sit him in her sleep! And now Shippou was making this all worse................

"Inuyasha! Why are you-"Kagome had finally woken up. Unfortunately, for Inuyasha, he was hold a squealing Shippou by his little fox tail.

"KagomeyouwerehavinganightmareandIwasgoingtocheckonyoubutthenthefuckingmonkwaswhisperingmynameinhissleepandthenyousatmeandthenShippougotonmynervesaMndICAN'TTAKETHISANYMORE" Taking one deepbreath, Inuyasha waited for Kagome to sit him again.

"Inuyasha.........."For a moment she looked undescisive, and then she looked away for a second. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome snuggled back into her blankets and turned her back. Giving a relieved sigh, Inuyasha was almost out of his bad mood when the goddess( Inu: she is NOT a goddess........ Me: yea, suuuuuuuuuure.......and you're not a half demon! Now let me finish this freakin chapter before I have to make you lose your Tetsaigasp?) started speaking again." Oh, and um, Inuyasha? "

"Yea? What?"

"Sit." CRASH.

"WENCH!" All he wanted was sleep.............precious, beautiful, Kagome.................ARGH! Why couldn't she stay out of his head for one second.............ok, sleep.................good, peaceful sleep...........maybe dream of his Kagome.............His Kagome........it sounded right............just...........wait, why was he still conscious enough to be thinking? And he'd be asleep, dreaming, if it hadn't been for Kagome.........Kagome.........

_He was running through the forest, following her scent, hoping that maybe, maybe she would let him catch her. "Inuyasha............ Inuyasha............" Oh, to hear his name on her lips! The peace she brought him when she came, eyes sparkling with joy, curiosity, compassion, and love. "Inuyasha.............."_

Inuyasha found himself back on the hut's floor, a smile plastered on his face. Eyes snapping open, he realized, with some disappointment, that it wasn't real. A delicious scent overflowed his nostrils, making him suddenly hungry and awake.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Kagome greeted him with a grin and a bowl of ramen.

_This was going to be one long fucking day......................_Inuyasha thought.


	3. Triad of Love

Chapter 3- The Triad of Love

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update...

_Later that same day...Inuyasha's side_

The day was surprisingly warm, considering it _was_ mid-fall. A gentle breeze tickled the village, wafting with it scents of mingled men, women, children, and a certain mangy wolf's...Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in displeasure, as he would now have to get down from his tree branch and do the one thing he had tried not to do all day - seek out Kagome. Especially after she had noticed how _subtle_ the dream kept popping up into his mind, then decided to seek him out to see what was wrong( he had, after all, had not looked,or spoken to her all day). And especially after she sat him and he had accused her of having fun with this crippling process of theirs...

" Damned wolf!" he growled, hopping froggishly from tree-to-tree until he came upon Kaede's hut. Unfortunately, the wimpy wolf had already started his brigade of insinuation toward him.

Kouga's voice rang clear and severed Inuyasha's last nerve:" Why, Kagome, you look so thin! Has that mangy mutt failed to feed you all these months? I could take proper care of you, you know..." Kouga reached for the miko's hand, so wrapped up in 'his' Kagome that he had failed to sniff out the competition.

" Oi! Keep yer grimy hands away from _my _woman, you-" The hanyou stopped in midsentence, aware of Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippou's smug grins, Kouga's narrowed glare, and Kagome's pink, shocked face.

" She's mine, you, you...dogbreath!"

" Skirt-wearing wimp!"

" Half-breed!"

" Shit-face!"

" Mangy-"

Kagome flung herself at Inuyasha, and, when she was two inches behind him, breathed on his neck," Oswauri!"

Inuyasha came crashing downto the ground, dust flying at the miko in vindication of the hanyou.

Once he managed to leap up, he was only able to utter a single comprehendable word in a string of curses:" Bitch!" he sputtered, wiping flecks of dirt off his reddened face. The blush creeping up his neck seemed to give way to a crimson face of anger; without another word to either Kouga or Kagome, he then hurled himself in the direction of the forest.

Miroku's eyes followed the fleeing hanyou, a solemn expression on his features. " I think that was an unwise move, Lady Kagome."

Kouga only smirked. " Typical mutt! Leaving when it gets too tough.. Dearest Kagome, I must leave you now...I'll take care of dogbreath later. " Again, he reached for her hand, but instead of kindly letting him take it, the schoolgirl swung it into stinging slap.

Eyes full of unbelief and resolution, Kagome watched the forest. " I think you should leave him alone once in a while, Kouga. He does more for me than you think, " she said coolly.

For once, the wolf did not say anything and took off in a whirlwind of confusion.

" Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes full of worry.

" I..I don't know. Do you think he's finally admitted...does he...?" Kagome began to walk away slowly, eyes glancing in quick sessions at Inuyasha's exit, as if she was afraid he might come tearing back through the trees in the same manner that he entered them.


End file.
